What Happens Next
by morgi89
Summary: In this story Gavin is not eaten by Raxtus, read the rest for yourself, and plez wright reviews so I can make it better
1. Seth Calls

**What Happens Next **

**In this story (at the 2****nd**** to last chapter of book 4) Gavin was not eaten by Raxtus, because Raxtus didn't have enough gut to eat Gavin, so your question might be by now, what happens next…?**Be prepared for the worst story you've evr read

**Disclaimer: anything recognizable, Gavin, Kendra, Raxtus, Fablehaven… **

**KENDRA'S POV **

Raxtus was right behind Gavin, the moment grew tense, I knew I had to lead Raxtus into killing Gavin, even though I thought I liked him. I just can't believe Gavin is the demon prince Navarog. Who _can_ be trusted anymore? The something I really didn't expect happened, Gavin said "I w-w-w-want to help you,…I can be like a d-d-d-double agent". OK strange but I said why not, but that I better ask Stan first.

Raxtus was already asleep by then and it was pretty chilly in that cave. Gavin gave me his jacket while we climb down into the knapsack. We told Warren all that has happened. In the morning Gavin mentioned that we should head back to Fablehaven once we find Seth.

Grandpa and Grandma greeted Seth and I with a warm bear hug, we soon settled in and were having a meeting in Grandpa's study, Gavin told us that he has already stolen he the Oculus from the Sphinx.

**Sorry this first chapter was so bad! More chapters to come. Please review feedback that is not mean, THX!**


	2. Seth Explains

Kendra's POV

I was having a perfectly nice dream when my sleeping was interrupted by a phone ringing, it was Seth. A week after we came back from Wyrmroost Seth went on a day trip with my mom and dad just so he could see them; I hadn't got to go because my parents still think I'm dead.

I picked up the phone in the living room

"Seth?" I asked through the phone

"Kendra!" Seth boomed back through the phone making me stagger

"So how'd it go, where did you guys go, it only been an hour and a half" I said puzzled

"After Grandpa drove me home, we knocked on the door and no one answered so I took a paper clip out of my pocket to pick the lock, we got in, looked around, but neither mom or dad were home" with got me confused because they knew when and what time Seth was coming.

"Well did you call them?"

"Of course"

"And…"I said getting impatient

"A man answered…" he said, his voice drifting off

"Go on" I was really getting annoyed by now

"Caaaaaaaahhhhhhn" a snore issued from Seth's mouth, I guess I'll figure out when he gets home.

**Sorry this chapter is so short its like 1:00am, right now(when I'm writing it)please review**


	3. Discoveries

When Seth got home he told us his story, the part he didn't tell me on the phone was: ..."anyway a man answered, it sounded like Mr. Lich, and told us that they have abducted mom and dad, we didn't't know what to but to come back to Fablehaven, or call you". Everyone was silent, like middle of the night silence, you know when your're the only one up at, like, 1:00am, Grandpa finally broke that silence when he said that we had all better sleep on things.

When I woke up I peeked outside of my window, bright and sunny as usual. I started downstairs half asleep, I was surprised to find that Gavin was making poached eggs in the kitchen.

"Hey, sleepyhead" Gavin said

"Mornin'" I said back , while sitting down backwards at the table

"S-s-sleep well?"

Nothing came out of my mouth, I hadn't even heard what he just said, I was too busy staring adoringly into his blue eyes...

"K-k-kendra?"

"Huh!" I said with a start

"Sleep well?" he repeated

"Mostly, but i just can't stop thinking about my mom and dad..."

"I-i-i-if you get nervous, I'll hold your hand" he said with a hint of shyness

I didn't say anything, not trusting myself to speak, then suddenly Seth came striding in,

"Good morning, Seth" I said

"Hey all, by the way, you okay Kendra you look like someone just slamed your face with a dictionary"

"Yeah, yeah Im fine" witch was not true, because i wanted to say something back to Gavin but, I lost my chance. Gavin told us to help ourselves to the eggs, while putting salt and pepper shakers on the table, he told us he was going out in the forest for a bit, "Should be back in half an hour" he said while closing the front door, wonder what he's up too...

Because I was so sad plus very bored i decided to look for Gavin, also because it had been well over half and hour, I hoped he was okay.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"GAVIN!" i called for the 7th time, I walked a bit more to a clearing, and there stood Gavin (in Navarog form)and I think he was eating fairies...

"Gavin, what ARE you doing!"I said in alarm

"Err...Kendra, why are you here?"

"Answer my question first!"

"uhh...er..um"he hesitated

"And why do you have the artifacts"

I guess Gavin decided to fess up, "You know when I said i could be like a double agent, well you didn't realize the loophole in that saying!"

"How could you, I can't believe I wanted YOU to be MY boyfriend" and then it all spilled out "I really liked you Gavin, and i thought you liked me too, how many times can you break someone's heart?" I said holding back tears

**(pretend everything from now to the end of the fith book)**

**i am gonna' continue later, plez review**


End file.
